Messiahs
The Messiahs are among the rarest and strongest hybrids in all of existence as they happen to be the children of the Primordial Beings. Each Messiah inherits the nature and concept attribute their parents present. This definition fits the second kind of Messiah as the first kind, called True Messiah, is a Primordial Being with no concept and, so, a tad weaker than a Primordial, the only True Messiah known is Ariel. Characteristics A True Messiah don't have any concept but can so use and create all concepts. When a Messiah is conceived, it will not have any of its powers from the very start as they will remain human until their tenth birthday. Because they are part human and while still young, they can succumb to human needs to sustain themselves. When a Messiah is born, unlike a Nephilim or Nephalem's birth, a mother giving birth to a Messiah is nothing more but traumatic as a normal human delivering a child, so delivering a Messiah child is safe. A Messiah will inherit all of it's parent's nature and concept attribute for example if the Primordial Being is the concept of Light, then the Messiah will inherit all light-based powers and nature. They can summon Archons based on their power and concept, Ariel, as the True Messiah, can summon all kinds of Archons. When they grow up, they usually use their power unwillingly, this is seen with Mairon when she destroys a lot of things until she is fully mature. The Natural Order can only allow an individual Primordial being to have only one Messiah child. If a Messiah has a child with another Messiah then this will result in that child having a mixture of both nature and concept attribute, also it will only be at least equal to any of their parents due two the human heritage of preventing the child from becoming stronger. A Messiah child that has a Messiah and mortal human parent will end up being two times weaker than its Messiah parent due of the added percentage of human heritage. Known Messiahs Yaldabaoth (Fabian Wolfrom).jpg|Ariel (True Messiah/Architect of Creation) Ciemno (Emily Swallow).jpg|Ciemno (Daughter of Erebus/Messiah of Darkness/First Messiah) Kenos (Timothée Chalamet).jpg|Kenos (Son of Chaos/Messiah of Nothingness) Mairon (Jenna Berman).jpg|Mairon (Daughter of Omega/Messiah of End and Destruction) Sophia (India Eisley).jpg|Sophia (Daughter of Asherah/Messiah of Life) * Ariel (True Messiah) * Ciemno (Messiah of Darkness) * Kenos (Messiah of Nothingness) * Mairon (Messiah of End and Destruction) * Sophia (Messiah of Life) Powers and Abilities * High/Mid Tier Nigh Omnipotence (3rd Strongest Abstract Entities): A Messiah possesses an immense amount of astronomic power due of being a hybrid between a mortal human and a Primordial Being. While they may not be strong as their parents, they certainly are the strongest hybrids in all of existence as they inherit their parent's nature of concept and many unique and dangerous powers that make them unpredictable. They are powerful enough to even outmatch other powerful beings like Nephalems and other angelic half-breeds. they can take on the likes of Shards, who by fact are slightly stronger than them, but it may depend on their opposite concept nature. * Concept Attribute: Based on the nature they inherit from the Primordial Parent, a Messiah can have either one of the following seven concept natures in existence. A majority of their powers and attacks are based of of these concept attributes. ** God: Manipulate all essence of Light. ** Erebus: Manipulate all essence of Darkness. ** Asherah: Manipulate all essence of Life. ** Tod: Manipulate all essence of Death. ** Presence: Manipulate all essence of Existence. ** Chaos: Manipulate all essence of Nothingness. ** Alpha: Manipulate all essence of Creation. ** Omega: Manipulate all essence of Destruction. * Cycle of Life Manipulation: A Messiah has control over the cycle of life, meaning they have the full totality of manipulating the Wheel of Life. For example they can make the young old or make the old young. They can heal a person by removing their injuries and end up trading a nearby person's health and then they carry the first person's injuries while the first is now in great shape. * Demiurgos Blast: A Messiah can release a powerful sphere shape energy attack that is capable of annihilating anything below a Primordial Species Level Entity and if it harms a primordial Species, it will leave them severely wounded, unable to fight. The color variation depends on the Primordial Parent's nature, for example Sophia's blast is a mixture of white and green, Mairon has a lava appearance Kenos's blast has the appearance of a space cosmos, and finally Ciemno is that of a mixture of black and purple. * Demiurgos Smiting: A Messiah can smite individuals much like angels or Greater Demons, however if they focus their on an entity that takes possession of a human or individual, for example if they were to kill an spiritual demon, a Messiah would only smite the demon while the human remains unharmed and alive. * Empathetic Mimicry: A Messiah can mimic the powers and abilities of those around them through associated emotions Vulnerabilities Banishing, Harming, Misleading, and Trapping * Messiahs: Apparently all Messiahs are immune to any unique powers of other Messiahs such as gaining powers from emotions or using the ability to control the cycle of life. Only their concept nature based attacks can work on each other. * Opposite Concept Nature: Attacks or beings that are the opposite nature of the Messiah can greatly harm them such as a Messiah being attacked by those of darkness, however this works back ways as the Messiah itself can greatly harm those individuals of it's opposite nature. * Mortality: Despite being immensely powerful beings, the Messiah apparently is still a mortal and as such they can succumb to human needs to sustain themselves during their time as infants and up until their eighteenth birthday. Magic spells/rituals can affect their senses or body but would wear off in a short while. It is noted that when a Messiah is born, they are immediately just a normal mortal until they reach their 10th birthday, which is where they finally obtain their primordial-like powers. Destroying Beings * Primordial Beings: Their own parents can still outmatch and kill them, but they can hold their own for a short while, Ariel can even fight on par with a Primordial Being for a long time though he will still lose. * Nephalems: A Nephalem is powerful to outmatch the Messiah when they have yet to reach their full potential at their 18th birthday. More so ever is that a Messiah of Light or Darkness faces off against a Nephalem, the Nephalem can use both light and darkness against them, so it would no the an easy match and can be potentially killed by a Nephalem. At full maturity, a Messiah is stronger than any Nephalem, including one sired by an Arch-angel/demon and can use their unique powers to kill them with ease except not when one is using its true potential. * Shards: The Shards are the fragments of Primordial beings and are slightly stronger than any Messiah. Much like the Messiah, they also inherit any concept nature based attacks from their Primordial predecessor so it can prove dangerous as a Messiah of life can be vulnerable to a Shard of Death but it works both ways for both individuals as either of their nature based attacks can greatly harm each other. Weapons * Personal Weapons of Primordial Beings: The personal weaponry of the Primordial Beings, Death's Scythe, Chronos's Time Sickle, Mabota's Spear or Goddess's Staff can destroy a Messiah. * Primordial Level Weaponry: Weapons of Primordial Species and Primordial Beings can harm or kill the Messiah to their vital organs like Archangel Blade, Necro-Scythe, or Archdemon Blade. Category:Characters Category:Higher Beings Category:Demiurges Category:Primordial Beings Category:Omega Category:Erebus Category:Asherah Category:Chaos Category:Season 11 Villains Category:Season 11 Characters